Lo que queda del diente de león
by kagome smile
Summary: Si estás dispuesto a continuar tu vida, debes hacerlo bien ¿no? Katniss & Peeta después de Sinsajo y antes del Epílogo. Oneshot.


Hola (: Sorry por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo porque he tenido unos cuantos contratiempos.

Aquí les dejo este One-Shot dedicado a Katniss & Peeta (: Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Lo que queda del diente de león**

_By KagomeSmile_

Terminó de ordeñar a la nueva cabra que tanto le había costado encontrar, una que fuera exactamente igual a la que tenía Prim, y se secó el sudor de la frente. Debía ordeñarla 2 veces al día para que Peeta tuviera suficiente leche para sus deliciosos pasteles.

Al levantarse escuchó como alguien balbuceaba y agudizó el oído. Luego bajó la cabeza sonriendo.

Era él.

Varias veces lo había escuchado tararear alguna canción o balbucear letras erróneas intentando llevar una melodía que no podía reconocer. Cada vez que el trabajo terminaba y él tenía tiempo para apasionarse con la pintura, lo escuchaba "cantar" algo. Como si se hubiera perdido en su pequeño mundo. Un mundo donde siquiera ella podría existir.

Se aseó rápidamente y, como todas las veces que él pintaba, comenzó a espiarlo por la ventana. Miró su frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, sus cejas rubias, sus enormes y hermosos ojos celestes que parecían penetrar el lienzo. Vio como se mordía el labio cada vez que tenía que hacer un movimiento complicado.

Sintió escalofríos al imaginarse lo que se sentiría que fueran sus labios los mordidos.

Siguió su camino por su pecho desnudo y expuesto al calor del día, y vio como se tornaba rosado por la luz solar. Ahogó un suspiro al pensar en todas las veces que ha estado recostada en ese fuerte tórax. Luego pasó directo a esas manos fuertes pero al mismo tiempo suaves. Vio como sin dificultad manejaban el pincel con una delicadeza sin precedentes.

"Katniss."

Abrió los ojos como platos al verse descubierta. Los colores se le vinieron a la cara cuando lo vio a unos centímetros de su rostro. ¡Qué pena! La había descubierto mientras la miraba. Pero el asombro duró poco al sentir los suaves y deliciosos labios masculinos recorrer delicadamente lento su boca, como queriendo pedir permiso, solo moviéndose tortuosamente despacio mientras su manos acariciaban su trenza.

"¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa?"

Soltó una risita. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Peeta haya adoptado el "preciosa" de Haymitch.

Acarició el rostro de Peeta y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Sí, todo bien." dijo mientras se alejaba a la casa que ahora compartían.

Peeta se llevó una mano a su recién besada boca y la siguió. Dentro, en su casa, se podía ver que todo había cambiado. Las paredes blancas que venían en todas las casas de la Villa de la Victoria habían desaparecido. Causaban demasiados problemas, sobre todo en la mente de Katniss. El color blanco parecía recordarle las rosas blancas del difunto presidente Snow y como sufrió por su culpa durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora eran un amarillo opaco que Katniss había elegido y que Peeta pintó para ella.

El gran comedor estaba lleno moldes de tortas, pastelillos y demás materiales que Peeta necesitaba para continuar con la panadería de sus padres. A ellos no les molestaba, puesto que nunca comían ahí.

La verdad era que casi nunca estaban separados. A excepción de las veces en las que Katniss cazaba, ya que Peeta hacía demasiado ruido como para que ella lograra atrapar algo, casi nunca se separaban uno del otro.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo mudo._ Ninguno podía sobrevivir sin el otro_ y para ellos servía.

Desde el día en que volvieron intentaron sacar su oxidada y rota relación adelante. Esta vez, sin cámaras que los siguiera a todos lados, sabían que podrían lograrlo. Y una vez que el sentimiento volvió a ellos todo cayó el su lugar.

Peeta la miró mientras ella se desenredaba el cabello. Su abundante cabellera color marrón le llegaba a la altura de los pechos. Se sonrojó el pensar en los atributos de **su** chica en llamas y se dedicó a algo menos apasionado. Pero la llama que nació en ellos a los pocos años de estar juntos ya no era capaz de extinguirse.

Ahora cada vez que dormían juntos no lograba deshacerse de esos pensamientos llenos de impureza, mientras ella frotaba su cuerpo al de él.

Y la verdad era que no quería apurarse a nada. Esta vez, quería hacer las cosas bien, quería tomarse su tiempo. Ir lento y con cuidado para que Katniss no se asustara.

Mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo y le comía la boca a besos, se preguntó si la felicidad que ahora poseían hubiera sucedido sin Los Juegos del Hambre. Si es que, hace ya tiempo atrás, su nombre no hubiera salido y tampoco el de Prim. Si es que ella hubiera continuado sin saber lo que él sentía por ella, si es que él nunca hubiera tenido el valor de saludarla. Quizás ella no estaría en sus brazos en estos instantes. Quizás, Gale estaría abrazándola en las noches.

¿Acaso él habría sido capaz de olvidarla?... Capaz de seguir adelante a pesar del fuerte e incontrolable amor que sentía por ella… ¿Habría logrado estar con alguien más? No lo creía. Y una vez más agradeció al destino por haber estado de su lado, por haberle dado lo que más había deseado en el mundo: a Katniss.

Pero luego se sintió egoísta. Egoísta porque no pensó en todo lo que ella ha tenido que sacrificar para llegar a este momento. Todas las muertes y pérdidas que tuvo que soportar. Todo el dolor físico y emocional por el cual ha tenido que pasar. Y nuevamente sintió que no la merecía, que todo lo que tenía en este momento no debía tenerlo. Ella siempre fue demasiado para él.

Katniss sintió como **su** chico del pan se tensaba y paró de besarlo. Peeta estaba con los ojos cerrados y ya sabía lo que significaba.

_Recuerdos_.

Recuerdos de la vida que habían tenido antes de este momento. Entonces, lo abrazó delicadamente mientras esperaba que él regresase a ella para que sus vidas pudieran continuar en paz. Porque se había vuelto adicta a él, se había vuelto dependiente.

Los sentimientos que sentía por él no tenían comparación. Había pasado de estar confundida a amarlo con toda su alma y ni siquiera supo cuando. Quizás fue ese día que lo vio conversando con la hija de uno de los mineros que había logrado sobrevivir a la guerra. Se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si él no estuviera interesado en ella y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Se imaginó su vida sin él y la desesperación se apoderó de ella. No podía perderlo, no como antes, **no de nuevo.**

Y se prometió a sí misma que lo recompensaría por todo ese tiempo en el cual ella no había sido capaz de amarlo. Lo haría sentirse querido como nunca antes, lo haría sentir que ella no quería que se fuera de nuevo. Peeta era todo para ella.

Se preguntó como él había sido capaz de amarla de la manera en que lo hace. Ella no era la chica más simpática del mundo, tampoco la más talentosa. No se consideraba fea, pero le faltaba mucho para ser hermosa. No era buena con la gente y tenía traumas sin resolver. Y aún así él la había elegido a ella.

Lo miró mientras su cien se crispaba y trató de calmarlo. Tarareó esa canción que a él tanto le gustaba y esperó a que pasase. Lo miró atentamente mientras los músculos de su rostro se relajaban y un pensamiento travieso se le vino a la cabeza. La imagen de un pequeño Peeta sentado en el jardín de atrás sonriéndole con dulzura.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensado? ¿Un hijo? Ella… ¿tener un hijo? ¿Acaso podría ser posible?

Se imaginó a ella misma con el vestido blanco que había diseñado Cinna para una boda que jamás se dio. A Peeta sosteniendo su mano mientras ambos se juraban amor eterno y muchas otras cursilerías más. Se vio mientras ambos se convertían en marido y mujer.

¿Realmente serían capaces de eso? ¿Acaso llegaría un momento en el que decidieran unir sus vidas de forma oficial y permanente? ¿Acaso él llegaría a pedirle que fuera su esposa? ¿Ella diría que sí?

Se sonrojó al pensar que esa era la pregunta más estúpida de todas. Claro que diría que sí.

"Peeta…" susurró. Él abrió sus ojos lentamente y la observó.

Curvó sus labios y sonrió.

"Cuando fuimos a los primeros Juegos del Hambre tú no me amabas, ¿real o no real?" había preguntado de golpe sorprendiéndola.

"Real."

Sonrió con pena y nostalgia. Katniss apretó los ojos sintiendo el dolor que él emanaba. Debía decir algo, tenía que decir algo. Pasó un largo rato escogiendo sus palabras antes de abrir la boca. Lo miró un largo rato con fuerza, como si quisiera transmitirle sus sentimientos con su mirada.

"Katniss yo…"

"Casémonos."

Lo había soltado de la nada. Con fuerza, con rudeza. Y no había vuelta atrás.

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron como platos, claramente no se lo esperaba. Pero su chica en llamas lo miraba decidida esperando una respuesta. Bueno, para empezar ni siquiera había hecho una pregunta, simplemente se lo había ordenado. Como todas las cosas que hacía. La conocía demasiado bien. Katniss nunca había sido la persona más amable del mundo, jamás sería una damisela en apuros. Pero era decida y fuerte. Orgullosa y valiente. Dispuesta a dar su vida por los demás sin importarle quién o qué sea. Y dispuesta a tomar el liderazgo por sobre todas las cosas. Sonrió por lo trillada que era la situación y sin dudarlo dijo:

"Como ordenes, preciosa."

_Fin._

* * *

Awwww (: Amo la trilogía de los juegos del hambre.

Dejen reviews (:


End file.
